This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present technique that are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Power distribution units, such as power strips, are often utilized to power electronic devices, such as desktop computers, servers, and rack systems. These power distribution units generally have one or more power outlets, which are coupleable with plugs of power cords of the various electronic devices. Unfortunately, these plugs are not securely coupled to the power outlets. Thus, minor movements can cause disconnection of the plugs from the power distribution unit.